


【FF7SC】格式化‧７

by nataku_s83584



Category: FF7SC
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataku_s83584/pseuds/nataku_s83584





	【FF7SC】格式化‧７

神羅戰士一直是人們津津樂道的話題，米德加城到處都能見到戰士們的宣傳海報，以賽菲羅斯為首，一字排開的神羅戰士個個氣與軒昂，抬頭挺胸掛著微笑。不僅是年少輕狂的少年想成為神羅戰士，就連年輕芳華的妙齡少女也早已芳心暗許。

戰士們受到派遣在大陸上執行任務，名聲遠播，逢到之處必定已有眾粉絲聞聲而來，在通訊如此發達的時代，各戰士都有自己的粉絲俱樂部在手機與網路上傳遞即時訊息，時不時也有戰士本人親自回覆或透露出些許自身訊息，惹得一票粉絲興奮不已。

不過就在近期，賽菲羅斯粉絲團前些日子才貼出賽菲羅斯與金髮教官回米德加城被人拍下行蹤，半個月後，一位自稱神羅內部人員洩密，在粉絲團上貼出賽菲羅斯已失蹤。

眾粉絲瞬間炸開了鍋，各界一片譁然，強烈要求是否消息屬實，可神羅方面卻遲遲未對外公開聲明此事是否誤傳，導致加深了賽菲羅斯失蹤的真實性。

 

－－－－－

 

往返米德加路途，芬里爾奔馳在沙漠，人工道路在沙漠中被沙塵掩蓋的幾乎快消失不見，幾台卡車經過更將沙塵捲起，兩名戰士身上都沾了不少灰。

改裝車並未像以往那樣衝個飛快，車主坐在後座，只用上右手扯著前坐衣擺，駕駛者不快不慢的閃過幾顆石頭正專心騎車。

日光火辣直曬在兩人身上，皮質衣物受曝曬熱的讓人難以忍受，高溫讓遠方景物有些歪斜，但駕駛與後座乘客卻都沒打算加快速度讓風吹走不適，反而如同走馬看花般緩緩而行。

又一台卡車超車而過，克勞德被沙塵嗆了咳幾聲。

其實他們根本不需要繞到沙漠來的，最快路線只要往陽光海岸搭船就能到達米德加。

但為了顧及克勞德近來略顯倦怠，神色如同生病般越發慵懶，與其在這節骨眼上暈船，還不如前往蓋爾尼卡搭飛空艇回去。

可在這大太陽底下行駛沙漠路段更讓人熱的發狂，賽菲羅斯有些後悔提出這項要求的自己。

銀白色長髮早在尼布爾海姆，克勞德將芬里爾車鑰匙給自己時，就自發性於騎車時綁上甩至身前，才不至於在後頭隨風飛舞。可在這沙漠中，被熱的有些昏頭竟萌生出想將長髮剪掉的念頭。

視線飄向後照鏡，克勞德戴著防風眼鏡貌似正看著周圍景色，可那發白的唇微微開合，被徐風吹拂的腦袋下臉色慘白，左手像無力般挂在身側隨車身搖擺，只有右手還算有力死扯自己衣服。

教父也被高熱太陽曬到快中暑。

於是賽菲羅斯在沒提醒下催了油門，感覺到身後沒防備的克勞德一個後仰差點沒翻下去，衣服右擺那隻手加重力道緊握，扯了幾下。

風夾雜沙塵呼嘯，在芬里爾加速奔馳下，終歸是能看見蓋爾尼卡。

 

－－－－－

 

怎麼上飛空艇的克勞德沒注意，一切登船手續都放賽菲羅斯去處理，隻身一人靠在艇艦牆邊，看著賽菲羅斯從登船後沒停下的身影，一直到拿著水踏著優雅步伐朝自己走來。

「喝點吧。」

「…謝謝。」

右手接過灌上一口，潤潤有些發乾唇口，才注意到原本身後的劍袋現正與那把正宗一起掛在賽菲羅斯身後。

看來自己真的是被曬暈了，居然連武器都能輕而易舉讓賽菲羅斯拿開自己身邊。

目光撇見房間鑰匙在賽菲羅斯手上晃動，還未察覺，賽菲羅斯就已靠前伸手將自己右手舉起掛向頸後，一隻手從自己左腰側扶住，緩緩朝房間前行。

明明只是小段路卻讓克勞德感覺腰側像是要著火，那隻手輕輕加重力道撐著自己身體，雖然隔著衣服，卻還是敏感的能感覺出那指間細長分明的手指在皮膚上隨著步伐摩娑，頓時身軀僵直，正想抽出還在他頸後的右手稍作反抗，卻反而被抓的更緊。

克勞德只能低下頭，前額金髮擋住他迫窘的臉，直到步入房門坐上床邊，賽菲羅斯才從他身邊抽離。

可這還不是結束。

當賽菲羅斯重新彎下腰，雙手靠近快貼上胸口，克勞德心口一縮，抬頭直直對上賽菲羅斯與平時無異的臉。

 

「幹嘛？」

「不脫掉衣服嗎？」

「…。」

「都是沙子。」

盯了兩秒才將目光撇開，略低頭看著那雙手拉開上衣拉鍊，一邊還將衣服下擺從下褲裏扯了出來，身上皮帶兩條也隨之解開，跟著被拉開的上衣滑落至床邊。

克勞德心臟跳動的像是快跳出來了，氣息隨胸口起伏緊縮，繃著身子讓賽菲羅斯將他身上肩胛摘除，直到碰觸左臂袖口滑落，才回神迅速伸出右手擋下。

「我來就好。」

賽菲羅斯也沒堅持，起身也將身上那身沾滿沙塵的衣物脫下。

 

「今天搭船的人多，幾個vip房早被出遊的富豪包下，只能委屈教父同睡一床。」

「…。」

「在尼布爾海姆教父也照顧我，現在換我照顧教父了。」

「…。」

「還需要喝點水嗎？」

站遠些攤手甩了幾下那身大衣所沾染上的灰，走至衣櫃前將大衣掛上，回頭，克勞德還是垂著頭沒說話。

拍了幾下大腿上的灰，賽菲羅斯走出房門拿水，還不忘將門帶上。

這時克勞德才抬起頭，他臉早已泛紅，起身單手將衣物褪下塞進衣櫥，顧不上未沖洗又返回床邊，拉開被子將自己塞了進去。

從以往到現在，克勞德總是獨身一人，除去星球毀滅前不說，自始自終從未與他人如此親近過。

有多久沒像現在這樣心跳如擂鼓了？

有多久沒在別人面前寬衣解帶了？

不對，自己在文森特面前也不會這般如此慌亂。

思緒隨著想到文森特時，冷不防又想起文森特所說的那句老話，你騙不了自己。

可這都多久了？五百年？一千年？

側躺在床左邊，將左手放置胸口，低頭看著那長度到手肘的手套，手套下纏上一圈又一圈繃帶，裡頭藏著那遲遲不肯癒合的傷口。

不清楚自己當下是用多重力道劃傷了，在賽菲羅斯昏迷時自己才去處理傷口，那被利劍所切割出的切面鮮血不斷冒出，斷口傷可見骨，必須緊纏繃帶才能止血。

從那次以後左手整個報廢了，拿不了重物，稍微扯到都疼，就連拿起水杯轉動手腕這小動作都能痛的錐心刺骨。

他不只一次嘗試使用治療魔石，但卻沒任何作用，也將生命之水用上，卻只能暫緩疼痛不讓其腐敗，傷口還是一點癒合起色都沒有。

20多年，從賽菲羅斯未出生到現在他都還未沉睡，身上傷痛當然也無法進行復原，就怕睡下去一年半載醒不過來，到時賽菲羅斯覺醒，醒過來的自己只能眼睜睜看著被毀滅的世界，痛不欲生。

這種痛苦克勞德已經不願再承受，星球重啟後，早已發下誓言不讓悲劇重演。

拖一天算一天，只要賽菲羅斯不會覺醒，縱使到頭來整身傷痕直到灰飛煙滅也無所謂。

 

－－－－－

 

回來時克勞德已縮在床上左側，只有半顆蓬亂金髮露在外頭，不知道是否睡下。

這是賽菲羅斯第一次看見教父躺在床上的樣子，印象中，以往他總是站直身軀，略為低垂腦袋，身上背負著大劍，冷冽的無法靠近。

而現今，那如同神般面不改色冷然寡言的教父卻毫無防備的睡在床上，要不是這次被曬的暈頭中暑，想必又靠在窗邊看著窗外了吧。

將罐裝水放上矮桌，回到衣櫃前脫去所有衣物，打開看到教父的衣服雜亂塞在裡頭，輕輕嘆氣拿出，稍作整理後好好掛上。

浴室內地板乾燥，想必教父真的累了，連洗澡都沒洗就睡了。

蓮蓬頭出水將身軀打濕，賽菲羅斯回想方才觸碰到教父身軀時，他彷若無力靠在自己胸上，那是他第一次有意識的碰觸到教父。

要幫教父脫去上衣時，低頭的教父雙耳漲紅，直至脫下，略為蒼白的胸口上有著不難發現的傷痕。

那傷疤像是被利刃穿過，就在他胸口正中心，不算大的傷痕不禁令賽菲羅斯猜想會是被什麼所傷。

一邊沖洗，一邊又稍微比對，那大小與自己那把正宗差不了多少，會不會跟自己的夢有所關聯？

自己該不會真的在不知情的狀況下傷過教父？

關上蓮蓬頭，隨手扯了浴巾擦拭身子走出浴室，目光盯著隆起的被子。

現下教父睡去身子未著半褸，稍微查看一下應該也不至於驚動才是。

 

－－－－－

 

房門開啟又關上，腳步聲輕柔，放置物品的聲響，衣物的絲磨，浴室傳出水聲，克勞德就這麼聽著，整個人側著身子眼皮緊閉。

只不過是休息一下放鬆，整個人狀態已經比方才好上許多，腦袋也沒那麼昏沉，但還是有些發懶不想起床。

直到水聲停止，聽著放輕的腳步在床另一側停止，他能感覺到賽菲羅斯放慢手腳拉起被子，躺在他身後吐息。

原本以為就這麼等他睡下後再起身，冷不防，一隻手貼上了後背，瞬間蹦直身子。

咬牙，忍住差點加重的呼吸聲，心臟又無法控制急速跳動。

那隻手帶著溫度在他背上輕柔撫摸，指尖在他那被正宗刺穿的傷口上停留，按壓，觸碰，也許還刮了兩下。

自己手指正在胸前顫抖，克勞德拼了命狠狠咬牙忍住這該死令他敏感不已的溫柔觸碰，希望賽菲羅斯快些收手。

的確，賽菲羅斯很快收手，但那隻手卻碰上了左肩膀。

緊閉雙眼，克勞德只能感覺自己身軀被慢慢轉正，他只能繼續裝睡，腦袋隨著身軀翻轉落向一邊，賽菲羅斯身軀陰影從上方壓了下來。

胸口中，心臟比方才更劇烈跳動，那隻手貼上了他的胸口，手指正在那道傷痕上撫摸。

終於是忍不住，克勞德睜開雙眼，賽菲羅斯的銀髮散落開來如同將自己罩住般，而它的主人對上了自己的眼。

一個驚訝，一個冷靜。

 

「…你在做什麼，賽菲羅斯。」

「…只是在確認教父睡了沒。」

「睡了，現在醒了。」

抬出右手將賽菲羅斯推開，一個起身，兩人都未穿衣服，相互坦然相對，克勞德急忙轉移視線，光著身子下床快步走到衣櫥前。

見狀，賽菲羅斯也下床，正當克勞德伸出右手要打開衣櫥門時，賽菲羅斯從後方抓住了克勞德肩膀。

 

「等等…！」

「放手，賽菲羅斯。」

「你的傷口。」

下意識看上左手手腕，可身後賽菲羅斯右手重新貼上後背碰觸那道傷痕時，克勞德才將目光從左手轉移。

「這傷是怎麼來的？」

「你不需要知道。」

「…教父，我，夢見一些事。」

「…！」

「我夢見我在夢裡跟你大打出手。」

「什…！」

扭頭，賽菲羅斯俊美的臉此時正皺著眉，目光直直看向胸口。

但克勞德此時注意力已不在兩人都沒穿衣服上，而是賽菲羅斯所說的，那個夢。

「這傷口是我造成的嗎？」

「告訴我你還夢見什麼！」

右手緊抓住賽菲羅斯方才還在胸前觸碰的手，他急需知道賽菲羅斯到底夢見什麼，或是知道了什麼。

「沒有了，就只是不斷打鬥著。教父，你經歷過什麼？」

「…這不是你該問的。」

 

轉身，知曉賽菲羅斯知道的並不多讓克勞德稍微放心，打開衣櫥將自身衣物單手從衣架上扯出，正要穿上卻又被賽菲羅斯從後方突然擁抱，頓時大面積的肢體接觸讓克勞德忍不住縮緊身子。

 

「我就這麼不值得信任嗎…？」

「…不是你的問題。」

「每每見你獨自站在窗前，總是一人煩惱著些什麼，我卻無法，無法為你分擔任何事…，只能一直照著你所命令的，將那些任務做到完美，卻還是…。」

「…這樣就夠了。」

「不夠。從小我就立志要成為教父的左右手，可如今，我還是不受你信任，我還要怎麼做才能更了解你？」

「放手。」

「不！」

將克勞德抱得更緊，多年以來，從小至今一直仰望著的教父就在自己懷裡，若是今晚不將該說的說出口，那麼以後也不會再有機會了。

「我想為你分擔更多事，我不想再看你總是憂愁的獨自承擔一切。」

心口莫名緊縮，眼神閃動兩下，克勞德腦海裡那些與賽菲羅斯纏鬥著的過往畫面硬是血淋淋被翻開，罪魁禍首正在身後緊緊擁抱自己，有力的臂膀將自己環繞住，腦袋還扣在脖子上，每句話，隨著賽菲羅斯漂亮唇口，溫熱吐息在頸後刮著皮膚。

那些慘痛的畫面無一不提醒克勞德，不是不願意說出口，而是不能說。

「克勞德…」

「！」

輕柔呼喚名子的聲音是如此低沉，彷彿回到那天，大劍斬下，賽菲羅斯霎時出現之時。

 

“克勞德，你只是個，人偶罷了。”

 

「住口！」

右手手肘快速向後朝身後人一記肘擊，賽菲羅斯吃痛鬆手，克勞德抓緊衣物撞開賽菲羅斯衝進浴室將門用力關上反鎖。

 

「…克勞德。」

原本在外人眼中總是神采飛揚的神羅戰士賽菲羅斯如今像被潑了冷水般站在原地，望著門板，心中空蕩失落的無法言語。

 

－－－－－

 

從那天晚上，兩人再也沒講過半句話，克勞德下意識避開賽菲羅斯任何有可能觸碰到自己的範圍，而賽菲羅斯亦同。

雙方皆處在一種莫名尷尬的氛圍，當賽菲羅斯在床上睡眠，克勞德則站在窗邊，直到下飛空艇，克勞德走在前方，賽菲羅斯走在後方，取出芬里爾，賽菲羅斯坐上駕駛座，克勞德遲疑了一陣，還是上了後座。

但這次克勞德沒再抓著賽菲羅斯下擺反而扶著後方警示燈，前方駕駛騎車速度也比在沙漠中慢了許多。

就這樣，沉默的兩人到達米德加，雙雙踏進神羅大門的那一刻，各自繞道回房，再也無話。

直到某天，一位小兵慌張帶著上頭口信詢問賽菲羅斯去向，要求接受任務派遣卻找不到人，克勞德才驚覺大事不妙。

 

－－－－－

 

賽菲羅斯失蹤後克勞德才將回城發生的事告訴文森特，文森特一聲不吭，冷眼旁觀。

一切如文森特猜想，克勞德對賽菲羅斯如過去一樣，那心意从未變過，反而還急遽升溫。

而造成失蹤的罪魁禍首卻把焦點放在賽菲羅斯的夢境中，將自己對賽菲羅斯的個人私情完全排除在外。

「你自己的問題。」

「他到底夢見什麼，從那天過後是否有夢到其他的，他知道什麼，知道多少？」

「提醒你，他夢見的都跟你有關係，跟我沒關係，你來找我要人這點從根本就錯了。」

「你現在是他父親。」

「你是他教父。」

「你身上跟他有連帶基因。」

「你身上跟他也有連帶基因。」

「…。」

「…。」

對望沉默，終歸還是文森特理了些頭緒，將從認識露克蕾西亞到近年所發生過的事全攤開來比對過去，談到了五台戰爭，雪崩，賽菲羅斯失控等等。

克勞德被文森特一個點醒，從賽菲羅斯夢境思緒中跳脫出來，隨手拿起文森特辦公桌上一張廢紙，筆筒隨意掏出一支印有賽菲羅斯宣傳照的筆，在上頭寫下過去事件，一一將其比照下來。

當寫到尼布爾海姆時，克勞德頓時心口一沉。

他還記得賽菲羅斯就是在尼布爾海姆那個該死的魔咣爐摘下杰諾瓦的頭。

所有一切的根源都是從尼布爾海姆開始的，那麼賽菲羅斯是否會在那？

文森特見克勞德筆尖停在那五字上人正呆愣，忍不住想起克勞德沉睡時住的那間二層樓木造小屋。

「…你在家裡放了什麼。」

「…該死。」

五百多年以來只顧著將那些有關自己的東西全塞進屋子，完全沒想過早該放把火將那些東西全燒了。

要是賽菲羅斯真的回到自己家裡那就真的完了。

「先別太早下定論。」

將又陷入自我厭惡的老友點醒，文森特一把跩下克勞德手中那隻筆在紙上又多寫出其他地點。

「賽菲羅斯失控之後並不在尼布爾海姆，幻化成賽菲羅斯的杰諾瓦變異體去過太多地方。」

「他最終主體可是在北方大空洞。」

「對，可你我都知道那裡現在根本沒什麼大空洞，只有一望無際的雪原。」

北方凍原直接被文森特打叉，克勞德搶不了文森特手中那隻筆，只能伸出食指在尼布爾海姆五字上頭直戳，直覺告訴他賽菲羅斯就在這裡。

「…我們沒有時間一個個地方慢慢找，要是這麼做，只怕他在這期間就覺醒了。」

「先弄清楚是從哪裡開始知道的才能精准推敲，大老遠跑去尼布爾海姆卻不在還不是白跑一趟。」

「…。」

「別慌亂，這不像你。」

「…。」

但能讓老友如此慌亂的也只有賽菲羅斯了，見對方收起手指稍微冷靜才繼續接著說下去。

「你們是從北可利爾回來米德加的。」

「沒錯。」

「在北可利爾賽菲羅斯曾去過哪？」

「不，他沒離開過我視線範圍…等等。」

那天晚上吃了太多東西，賽菲羅斯還去了外頭走走，回來的有些晚，為此還賞了他幾個白眼。

「想起什麼？」

「有個晚上他出門了。」

「…在你眼皮下還能出門。。」

「…好吧。」

將賽菲羅斯失蹤消息發了條短訊給總裁派森登，寫上自己與克勞德已在尋找路上暫時勿發聲明，文森特忍不住酸了克勞德一把，明明說好不讓賽菲羅斯離開自己視線，這不，才那麼一瞬人就消失了。

「我的錯。賽菲羅斯老爸。」

自知理虧也不願被文森特酸，克勞德回敬回去，刻意不回頭看文森特那一臉鄙視神情。

兩人趁著消息尚未傳出稍微整理行囊，天才濛濛亮，一台黑色商務車直直往飛行艇艦而去。

 

－－－－－

 

到達北可利爾，憑藉克勞德上回任務回報指出，重生的蒂法現居於此，同巴雷特友人比格斯共同經營酒吧生意。

晚間時分，煤礦大城北可利爾主要大街上，工頭大漢們陸陸續續吃完晚餐上街尋找樂子，克勞德為了掩人耳目不知上哪換裝去了，只剩文森特一席黑紅，偏瘦俏的身子在大街上顯得分外搶眼格格不入。

由塔克斯系統下搜尋比格斯這個人並不難，花不了多少時間就站在酒吧門口，推開深色玻璃門，選擇忽略掉裡頭那些醉酒大漢們目光，吧台內，蒂法如記憶中黑白裝束，精明幹練的她正在準備深水炸彈所用的伏特加。

不動聲色逕自坐上吧台邊，直到蒂法忙完手頭上的工作，回頭禮貌朝文森特笑著，端起圓盤將小玻璃杯裝的伏特加送去包廂內，回來才詢問要喝點什麼。

「伏特加馬丁尼。」

整家店或許是剛營業，人手只有蒂法一人，只能看她俐落挖冰放進雪克杯，將苦艾酒放進杯中後再放入伏特加，吧叉匙攪拌著瀝冰倒入三角酒杯，最終拿起黃檸檬皮在空中朝著杯子幾了幾滴後投入，放上吧台。

「謝謝。」

回給文森特的只有一個微笑，抬頭又有客人進來，他能聽見蒂法小聲嘟嚷比格斯怎麼還沒來。

見狀，文森特也不方便在店裡人手不足時向蒂法多作詢問，只能輕輕啜飲，緩緩等待時機。

 

－－－－－

 

比格斯攙扶一位金黃波浪大捲髮的女孩走進酒吧就直直往包廂一帶，文森特撇眼瞧見了這一幕，心裡一驚當作沒看到轉回吧台。

那是個穿着深色長袖大蓬裙女孩，小披風披掛在她肩膀上，細頸淡淡纏上深色蕾絲將女孩偏白膚色襯托出來。好像有點受傷，摀住左手很疼的樣子。

「對不起撞疼妳了，我這就去拿藥，妳等等！」

差點遲到急沖沖繞了條小路，出來時也沒看有沒有人轉彎就直直撞上這位貴氣人家千金，比格斯還沒從驚嚇中回魂，他就怕千金小姐直接獅子大開口要他賠錢。

「不必了…我只是想打聽一下。」

金髮千金聲音短促尖細帶點稚氣童音，她輕嘟著嘴時不時咬咬下唇，藍色瞳孔游移神色有些慌張。

「為了表示我的歉意，只要是知道的必無所不言。」

這讓比格斯暫時放心不少，只要不是讓他賠錢，幾條消息又有何難。

千金那水汪汪的大眼頓時亮了起來，長瀏海下，眉眼間帶著希冀光芒。

「我…我想見賽菲羅斯！」

「…這消息你怎麼知道的？呃不，我是說，他不在這裡。」

比格斯差點被那雙動人眼睛擄獲心神，甩了下腦袋，賽菲羅斯說了行蹤越少人知道越好，那可是神羅戰士啊，低調低調。

「哥哥…」

「…啥？」

柔順蓬鬆的大波浪金髮垂下，她皺了皺眉，雙眼眨了眨，藍色瞳孔瞬間佈滿水氣，眼看就要溢出。

比格斯心都要碎了。

自己簡直是欺負女孩子啊！

「賽菲羅斯是我哥哥，他離家出走了！咳咳…」

「哦！什麼！賽菲羅斯的妹妹？抱歉抱歉！妳別哭啊！你哥哥前幾天就回去了。」

也許是說到傷心處，柔細聲音略顯激動，急的嗆著了紅著臉咳嗽，比格斯顧不上聽見超級八卦，連忙將桌上備著的水倒出陪笑著。

「回去？」

「是啊。」

「…是回尼布爾海姆外婆家嗎？」

「原來尼布爾海姆是外婆家啊！難怪他硬要去！」

瞬間，金髮千金臉上變得陰沉，她不著痕跡伸出右手拿起水杯將其一口喝盡，隨後起身朝比格斯微微一笑。

「先生謝謝你。」

「不不…哪裡，欸嘿…不用客氣…」

稍微一個欠身，比格斯笑的燦爛替她開了門送了一程才恍神走回店裡，腦海裡將金髮千金那張笑起來粉噗噗水嫩嫩的臉蛋重複播放好幾回。

文森特放了幾枚硬幣在酒杯旁打算離開，經過比格斯身邊時，略憐憫撇了一眼。

 

－－－－－

 

「簡直駕輕就熟。」

「這是最快最簡單的方法。」

兩人閃近公廁，克勞德扯下披肩跩下假髮，那披肩被克勞德一手壓進放滿水的盥洗台打濕，當成毛巾在臉上抹了幾把，淡妝全黏上那件做工良好的小披肩，算是報銷了。

「在我沒覺醒的五百年你都這樣玩的。」

「時間緊湊只能將就弄弄。」

裙子下，裡頭還穿著褲子連靴子都沒來的及換上跟鞋，文森特一邊說著一邊走到其中一間外頭寫上故障的隔門前，一腳踹開將克勞德其他衣服與裝備拿出來放在盥洗台邊。

「所以你才在派森登婚禮上全副武裝，新娘目光都能殺掉你。」

「那種場合不被拍下來才奇怪，你不也藏了一張。」

男人骨架畢竟比女生來的大，報銷披風方才一扯，微轉身過去，文森特就看見了那肩膀兩側鼓起，脖子後面洋裝拉鍊根本沒拉上去。

克勞德伸出左手讓文森特幫著將洋裝袖口從手臂上拉下脫下，手腕滲出血令他皺眉。

「…為了騙過比格斯，捏了幾下博取同情。」

「你真該去當演員。」

「反正目的達到了，確實去了尼布爾海姆。」

上身脫的差不多，文森特站到克勞德左方，搭把手合力將裙子從腰間下拉，克勞德從中跨出，拔掉脖子上擋喉結那條蕾絲，整件套裝連同假髮全塞進垃圾桶。

等到克勞德換回裝備背好大劍，文森特還是沒法將思緒從方才那位千金小姐與克勞德劃上等號。

 

－－－－－

 

尼布爾海姆是克勞德的家鄉，所有一切都是從這裡開始。

從未見過的父親，一人照顧自己的母親，小村落中那些總是欺負自己的玩伴，漂亮的村長女兒蒂法，廣場中央仰望星空的水塔，山腳下神羅蓋的豪氣宅院，後山那座該死的魔咣爐。

他永遠只能在尼布爾海姆找到屬於家的歸屬感，即使星球毀滅重生，一切都人事已非，克勞德還是忘不了那久遠深刻在腦海裡的記憶。

也因此才會又重回尼布爾海姆中蓋了間房供自己住下，這就是他的家。

 

－

 

一到達，黑色商務車在煉油廠附近停下，文森特朝村落望去，兩人協議由文森特搜查煉油廠與後山，克勞德前往村莊搜查。

腳步不疾不徐，越是靠近，越能感受出些許不同氛圍。以往回到家鄉，身軀雖然疲累，但總是輕鬆的。這次心口卻莫名躁動著，彷彿有種力量深深壓制在胸口上，噸重的連呼吸都倍感不適。

村莊內一如往常和平，趁著太陽出現，幾戶人家窗台外曬著被子，幾個孩子在廣場中踢皮球。克勞德就著幾個屋簷閃進，他不想太過顯眼讓人發現自己。

從幾個小巷弄穿越，時時留意周圍是否有些異常，直到村尾，那略顯破舊卻還堅固的老屋子就如九個月前那般，靜靜佇立在那。

靠近，門早已被撬開，半掩著有些歪斜，克勞德心下一凜，雖然早就將最壞的打算想到了，但當事實擺在眼前，還是忍不住湧起慌張。

緩緩進入，整個屋子全被翻亂，所過之處無一不是報章書籍散亂一地，原本在櫥櫃上擺著的那些獎章也被掃落，整個一樓像被狂風侵襲。

二樓也好不到哪去，家具被拉開，暗門也早就開啟，自己的主臥房已成了廢墟。

繞過被踢翻的床走到窗邊，座落迎風處的房子窗戶大開被風灌進，兩側窗簾吹起，克勞德站在窗邊向外看出，前方廣大草原中，賽菲羅斯一頭銀髮隨風飄揚站在那，一動也不動。

雙手頓時發麻不自覺顫抖，克勞德望著遠處賽菲羅斯身子動了一下，緩緩轉身，面朝屋子，目光對上二樓窗台。

不假思索，克勞德右手向後，拔劍從二樓一躍而出。

他在笑，身影閃動，正宗打直那刻，克勞德單手舉起大劍擊下，兩把武器交疊撞擊，發出尖銳聲響。

「賽菲羅斯…。」

「好久不見了。」

對上眼那一刻，克勞德驚覺不對，賽菲羅斯所發出的聲線緩慢，眼神帶著調笑，如同嘲諷。

「克勞德。」

薄唇吐出名子，嘴角微微勾起，一抹殘忍殺意震得克勞德心口一顫。

那不是賽菲羅斯，不是那個跟在自己身邊喊著教父的賽菲羅斯。

正宗朝右轉，彈開壓制著的大劍，下一秒往前突刺，克勞德扭身拉回收勢，再度用力揮劍擋下攻勢。

「幾年了？克勞德，你還是一樣活在過去裡。」

「你早該死在星球毀滅的那一刻。」

「但你沒死，最想死在那一刻的，不就是你嗎？克勞德。」

賽菲羅斯架開大劍往後一步，看著克勞德咬牙提劍橫劈，輕輕跳起大劍揮空，在空中俯下身子，扭轉手腕正宗刀鋒朝下往克勞德頭頂砍去，後者右轉身閃過，正宗在克勞德左側落地前瞬間刀鋒轉向，由下往上傾斜劃去，劃開克勞德正穩住身型無法閃避的左小腿。

正宗穿透下擺割開褲管，左小腿被傷了一口子，克勞德顧不上疼，右手大劍快速後拉身後，藉由反向重力用力回擊正降落下來的賽菲羅斯，可賽菲羅斯速度更快，正宗在劃過克勞德左小腿時就順勢將這擊擋下，左腳落地又再度蹬地彈起朝克勞德直衝，抬起右腿直直一腳踢向克勞德左側身軀。

左手無大劍可抵擋，克勞德只能硬是吃下這一腳，當場被踢飛出去，在草地上滾了一圈起身回防。

「那把劍…不是能分解嗎。」

落地後，賽菲羅斯低語衝向克勞德，架起左手正宗橫砍而去，他沒看漏克勞德從開始就只以右手提劍，左半身完全毫無防備，在方才攻擊中已經證實了這一點，於是將攻勢全放在左側進攻。

正宗不斷從左側落下，克勞德只能利用右手進行防守，以前還能用左手持劍與之抗衡，可現在左手受傷，別說抵擋，就連拿劍也辦不到。

草原無任何遮蔽與建築，這讓本就處於劣勢的克勞德節節敗退，覺醒後的賽菲羅斯出手又快又狠，十幾下招架，刀光從兩側閃出，持大劍的右手越發酸麻，右肩漸漸不堪負荷開始疲軟。

他只能仰靠雙腳撐直身軀，連帶右臂努力撐直抵抗賽菲羅斯加重的力道，死命撐了四招猛攻，在第五招時終於將正宗回彈，克勞德趁機向後跳躍，雙方在短短交戰中，第一次拉開距離。

「嗬…嗬…」

比起賽菲羅斯一派悠然自得，克勞德卻已大汗涔涔不住喘息，右手施力過度開始顫抖幾乎要扛不起劍，這可不是什麼件好事。

賽菲羅斯使用的正宗刀身薄且輕，在戰鬥中輕微翻轉手腕就能立即調整落刀角度，反觀自己這把大劍，重量比正宗來的重多了，攻擊大部分也採取直劈重砍，雖然能輕易壓制正宗，但卻不及正宗來的靈活。

二十年來身體上無從修復的疲累彷彿在這一刻全數湧上，克勞德咬牙將左手緊握住大劍刀柄下緣，他的右手已耗力過損，再不用上左手輔助只怕連大劍都無法舉起。

「哼哼…。」

風一陣襲來，賽菲羅斯側頭迎著風吹走些許擋在面前的髮絲，俊美的臉龐帶著微笑，卻寒冷的令人戰慄。

將正宗在面前架起，提氣直衝殺來，克勞德將大劍拉向身後，雙手緊握刀柄，直盯著賽菲羅斯快速接近至身前，施力舉起大劍欲將其斬下。

可就在大劍舉上頭頂落下之時，左手手腕肌肉拉扯，克勞德瞬間吃痛，失了先機，慢上一秒用右手將正宗驚險斬下壓制，但卻力道不足，賽菲羅斯轉動幾下後拉左手，那把長刀轉正直撲喉頭，克勞德從右側跳開才沒被刺上。

可這一切動作皆被賽菲羅斯看穿了，笑著將刀鋒轉向成刀背，還在克勞德左側的正宗用力一揮，擊上毫無防備的左腰側，頓時劇痛襲來，身軀一軟扶劍跪倒。

「唔！」

大劍被賽菲羅斯踹向一旁，克勞德顧不上大劍，疼得右手扶住左腰側，再抬頭，賽菲羅斯右手一拳揍上左下顎，整個身軀向右側翻倒地。

「你太弱了，克勞德，聽著我喊了你二十年教父放下戒心了？」

「呼…住口…呃…。」

大劍就在右手拿的到的地方，他伸手一取，抓到那刻直直往上丟了過去，賽菲羅斯完全無閃避的意思，任大劍頂端輕輕劃過左側臉頰，只傷了淺淺一條紅線。

「看你現在這副模樣。」

嘴角還勾著笑容，賽菲羅斯抬腳踢向克勞德胸腹，滿意看著克勞德在他身下痛苦喘息，蹲下身子右手緊緊捏住克勞德下顎。

「唔嗯！」

「當年的英雄如今苟延殘喘，早知結果，你又何必掙扎？」

雙手想掰開那隻強力捏緊下顎的手卻毫無用處，右腳朝賽菲羅斯踢了幾腳也無動於衷，他臉上還是那樣掛著笑，屬於賽菲羅斯專屬的勝利笑容。

「不能…讓你…毀掉星球…」

「星球並不能為你做什麼，克勞德。」

「但我可以…為星球做點什麼…」

「憑你？」

「唔！」

緊捏住克勞德下顎將他整身舉起，看著他伸出雙手扒著那隻高舉他的右手，賽菲羅斯眼裡滿是笑意，舉起正宗，對準克勞德胸口，慢慢刺進。

「呃啊！」

劇痛令克勞德瞬間睜大雙眼，那把正宗冰涼的插入胸口。

「克勞德…你還記得這疼痛嗎？」

「唔…呃…」

正宗沒停下，直直深入穿透胸口從後背插出，賽菲羅斯不打算停手，用力繼續讓整個刀身往前，直到刀鍔貼平在胸口，才緩緩放下高舉在空中的克勞德。

「嗬…嗬…」

「你就跟著星球一起死吧。」

殘忍話語在耳邊化開，克勞德眼神渙散，胸口劇痛讓他喘不過氣，血液早在正宗刺穿時緩緩流出浸濕衣服。

神情說不上是疼痛，反而更多的是哀傷。

他鬆開緊緊抓住賽菲羅斯的手，雙手緩慢靠近賽菲羅斯離自己不到幾公分的臉龐，藍色瞳孔心痛望著賽菲羅斯。

「賽…菲羅斯…」

腦袋開始發暈，抓不住焦距的藍眼恍惚著，但他隱約看見賽菲羅斯正收起笑容，銀色瞳孔彷彿映出自己失落的臉。

自己也許無法阻止星球毀滅了，如同罪人般的自己從以前到現在本來就打不贏賽菲羅斯的，不是嗎？

「我…賽菲…羅斯…嗬…嗬…」

明明還有好多話要跟賽菲羅斯說，如果兩人不是以這種方式相遇，那麼結局是否也有所不同？

視線開始模糊不清，心中那股酸楚比起正宗捅進胸口還要苦痛十倍，那深藏在心裡最深處的愛慕與感情永遠都不會實現。

輕輕抬頭，克勞德只能用上最後一絲力氣將臉貼近，將唇輕輕劃過賽菲羅斯唇邊，隨即雙手失力滑落，身子發軟失去意識倒臥在賽菲羅斯懷裡。

 

－－－－－

 

「…。」

低頭，唇邊那抹笑容早已消失，被一刀捅穿的克勞德正死在懷裡。

他最後想說的是什麼？

唇上還殘留著觸感，軟軟的，冰涼的。

他不是沒看到那雙藍眼飽含淚水充滿情意，只是方才還等待著他會說什麼而將他忽略了。

為什麼殺了克勞德心口會那麼疼痛？

目光飄向克勞德左臂，剛才戰鬥中，克勞德完全沒用上實力，左側全是破綻，那把大劍自始自終從未分離。

伸手用力扯下他的袖口，那被手套包覆下的繃帶是在掩蓋什麼？

有些焦躁將手套扒下，一圈圈將纏繞的繃帶拉開，赫然發現那早就滲著血，深可見骨的傷口，狠狠刺痛他的眼。

這就是他無法使出全力的原因？

「唔！」

腦袋一陣疼痛，害得賽菲羅斯伸出右手壓在額上，有個記憶正慢慢浮現。

那是個洞穴，克勞德正焦急著，藍色雙眼飽含水氣直盯自己，手腕早血流如注，卻只是一遍一遍喊著自己的名子。

原來那次爆炸差點沒把自己炸死，是克勞德割腕餵血救了自己。

甩頭將思緒拉回現實，賽菲羅斯呆然看著懷中被自己一刀捅死的克勞德，身上到處沾滿了他的血。

自己做了什麼？

為何胸口疼得快要炸了？


End file.
